What are your favorite Nickelodeon episodes?
Kenneth Collins' favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Kenneth Collins' favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Rugrats and All Grown Up!. *Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing (1990) *Tommy's First Birthday (1991) *Barbecue Story/Waiter There's a Baby in My Soup (1991) *At the Movies/Slumber Party (1991) *Baby Commercial/Little Dude (1991) *Beauty Contest/Baseball Tommy (1991) *Candy Bar Creepshow/Monster in the Garage (1991) *Ruthless Tommy/Moose Country (1991) *Grandpa's Teeth/Momma Trauma (1991) *Real or Robots/Special Delivery (1992) *Weaning Tommy/Incident in Aisle Seven (1992) *Touchdown Tommy/The Trial (1992) *Fluffy vs. Spike/Reptar's Revenge (1992) *Graham Canyon/Stu-Maker's Elves (1992) *Toy Palace/Sand Ho! (1992) *Chuckie vs. the Potty/Together at Last (1992) *The Big House/The Shot (1992) *Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch/Mirrorland (1992) *Angelica's in Love/Ice Cream Mountain (1992) *Regarding Stuie/Garage Sale (1992) *The Bank Trick/Let There Be Light (1992) *Family Reunion/Grandpa's Date (1992) *No Bones About it/Beach Blanket Babies (1992) *Reptar on Ice/Family Fued (1992) *Superhero Chuckie/The Dog Broomer (1992) *Aunt Miriam/The Inside Story (1992) *A Visit from Lipschitz/What the Big People Do (1992) *The Santa Experience (1992) *Visitors from Outer Space/The Case of the Missing Rugrat (1992) *Chuckie Loses His Glasses/Chuckie Gets Skunked (1992) *Rebel Without a Teddy Bear/Angelica the Magnificent (1993) *Meet the Carmichaels/The Box (1993) *Down the Drain/Let Them Eat Cake (1993) *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia/My Friend Barney (1993) *Feeding Hubert/My Friend Barney (1993) *The Slide/The Big Flush (1993) *King Ten Pin/Runaway Angelica (1993) *Game Show Didi/Toys in the Attic (1993) *Driving Miss Angelica/Susie vs. Angelica (1993) *Tooth or Dare/Party Animals (1993) *Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster/Twin's Pique (1993) *Chuckie's First Haircut/Cool Hand Angelica (1993) *The Tricycle Thief/Rhinoceritis (1993) *Grandpa Moves Out/The Legend of Satchmo (1993) *Circus Angelica/The Stork (1993) *The Baby Vanishes/Farewell My Friend (1993) *When Wishes Come True/Angelica Breaks a Leg (1993) *The Last Babysitter/Sour Pickles (1993) *Reptar 2010/Stu Gets a Job (1993) *Give and Take/Gold Rush (1993) *Home Movies/The Mysterious Mr. Friend (1993) *The Blizzard (1993) *Destination: Moon/Angelica's Birthday (1993) *Princess Angelica/The Odd Couple (1994) *Naked Tommy/Tommy and the Secret Club (1994) *Under Chuckie's Bed/Chuckie's Rich (1994) *Mommy's Little Assets/Chuckie's Wonderful Life (1994) *In the Dreamtime (1994) *Chuckie's Red Hair/Spike Runs Away (1994) *The Alien/Mr. Clean (1994) *Angelica's Worst Nightmare/The Mega Diaper Babies (1994) *New Kid in Town (1994) *Kid TV/The Sky is Falling (1994) *I Remember Melville/No More Cookies (1994) *Cradle Attraction/Moving Away (1994) *A Rugrats Passover (1995) *A Rugrats Chanukah (1996) *Mother's Day (1997) *Spike's Babies/Chicken Pops (1997) *Radio Daze/Psycho Angelica (1997) *America's Wackiest Home Videos/The 'Lympics (1997) *The Carwash/Heat Wave (1997) *Faire Play/The Smell of Success (1997) *Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica (1997) *Angelica's Last Stand/Clan of the Duck (1997) *Potty Training Spike/The Art Fair (1997) *Send in the Clouds/In the Naval (1997) *The Mattress/Looking for Jack (1997) *Ransom of Cynthia/Turtle Recall (1997) *Angelica Orders Out/Let it Snow (1997) *The Turkey Who Came to Dinner (1997) *Angelica Nose Best/Pirate Light (1997) *Grandpa's Bad Bug/Lady Luck (1997) *Hiccups/Autumn Leaves (1997) *The Word of the Day/Jonathan Babysits (1997) *He Saw She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace (1997) *A Rugrats Vacation (1998) *Babysitting Fluffy/Sleep Troubles (1998) *The First Cut/Chuckie Grows (1998) *The Wild Wild West/Angelica for a Day (1998) *Fugitive Tommy/Visting Aunt Miriam (1998) *Uneasy Rider/Where's Grandpa (1998) *Journey to the Center of the Basement/A Very McNulty Birthday (1998) *The Family Tree (1998) *Chuckie's Duckling/A Dog's Life (1998) *Chuckerfly/Angelica's Twin (1998) *Raising Dil/No Naps (1998) *Man of the House/A Whole New Stu (1998) *Submarine/Chuckie's a Lefty (1998) *Baking Dil/Hair! (1998) *Zoo Story/I Do (1999) *The Magic Baby/Dil We Meet Again (1999) *Hand Me Downs/Angelica's Ballet (1999) *Opposities Attract/The Art Museum (1999) *The Jungle/The Old Country (1999) *Ghost Story/Chuckie's Complaint (1999) *Pedal Pusher/Music (1999) *Chuckie's Bachelor Pad/Junior Prom (1999) *Silent Angelica/Tie My Shoes (1999) *What's Your Line/Two By Two (1999) *All's Well That Pretends Well/Big Babies (1999) *Wrestling Grandpa/Chuckie Collects (1999) *Runaway Reptar (1999) *Share and Share a Spike/Tommy for Mayor (1999) *Brothers Are Monster/Cooking With Susie (1999) *Officer Chuckie/Auctioning Grandpa (1999) *Partners in Crime/Thumbs Up (1999) *Planting Dil/Joke's on You (1999) *Big Showdown/Doctor Susie (1999) *Accidents Happen/Pee Wee Scouts (1999) *Chuckie's New Shirt/Cavebabies (2000) *The Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners (2000) *A Dose of Dil/Famous Babies (2000) *No Place Like Home (2000) *Be My Valentine (2000) *Discover America (2000) *Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) *Angelicon/Dil's Binkie/Big Brother Chuckie (2001) *Dil Saver/Piece of Cake (2001) *Sister Act/Spike's Nightscare/Cuddle Bunny (2001) *Finsterella (2001) *Bad Shoes/The World According to DIl and Spike/Falling Stars (2001) *Dayscare/The Great Unknown/Wash-Dry Story (2001) *Changes for Chuckie/The Magic Show/A Lulu of a Time (2001) *And the Winner is.../Dil's Bathtime/Bigger Than Life (2001) *Day of the Potty/Tell-Tale Cell Phone/The Time of Their Lives (2001) *My Fair Babies/The Way Things Work/Home Sweet Home (2001) *Adventure Squad/The Way More Things Work/Talk of the Town (2001) *A Rugrats Kwanzaa (2001) *All Growed Up! (2001) *Pre-School Daze (2001) *Bow Wow Wedding Vows (2002) *Quiet Please/Early Retirement (2002) *The Doctor is in/The Big Sneeze (2002) *The Fun Way Day/The Age of Aquarium (2002) *Curse of the Werewuff (2002) *Daddy's Little Helpers/Hello Dilly (2002) *Cynthia Comes Alive/Trading Phil (2002) *A Tale of Two Puppies/Okey-Dokey Jones and the Ring of Sunbeams (2002) *Babies in Toylad (2002) *Murmur on the Orney Express (2003) *Back to School/Sweet Dreams (2003) *A Step at a Time/Angelica's Assistant (2003) *Happy Taffy/Imagine That! (2003) *Club Fred (2003) *Coup DeVille (2003) *Susie Sings the Blues (2003) *Bad Kimi (2003) *Tweenage Tycoons (2003) *Clown Around/The Baby Rewards (2003) *Diapies and Dragons/Baby Power (2003) *Bug Off/The Crawl Space (2003) *Truth or Consequences (2003) *Chuckie's in Love (2003) *Thief Encounter (2003) *River Rats (2003) *Starstruck/Who's Taffy (2004) *They Came from the Backyard/Lil's Phil of Trash (2004) *Brother Can You Spare the Time (2004) *Mutt's in a Name/Hurricane Alice (2004) *The Old and the Restless (2004) *Bestest of Show/Hold the Pickles (2004) *Baby Sale/Steve (2004) *It's Cupid Stupid (2004) *Tommy Foolery (2004) *The Braveliest Baby/Gimme an A (2004) *Bad Aptitude (2004) *Fountain of Youth/Kimi Takes the Cake (2004) *Fools Rush in (2004) *Memoirs of a Finster (2004) *Miss Nose it All (2004) *Interview With a Campfire (2004) *Runaround Susie (2004) *Lucky 13 (2004) *Saving Cynthia (2004) *The Science Pair (2004) *Izzy or Isn't He (2004) *The Finster Who Stole Christmas (2004) *Project Chuckie (2005) *Fear of Falling (2005) *Blind Man's Bluff (2005) *Yu-Gotta Go! (2005) *Curse of Reptar (2005) *It's Karma Dude! (2005) *The Big Score (2005) *Rats Race (2005) *Wouldn't it Be Nice (2005) *Dude Where's My Horse (2005) *R.V. Having Fun Yet (2005) *Rachel Rachel (2006) *Seperate But Equal (2007) *Ladies Man (2007) *Lost at Sea (2007) *O Bro Where Art Thou (2007) *Rat Traps (2007) *In the Family's Way (2007) *A DeVille House Divided (2007) *Susie Goes Bad Lite (2007) *Trading Places (2007) *TP+KF (2007) *Super Hero Worship (2007) *What's Love Got to Do With it (2007) *All Broke Up! (2007) *Petition This! (2007) *Bad Blood (2008) *Brothers Grimm (2008) *Golden Boy (2008) Robert Hill's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Robert Hill's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Spongebob Squarepants: *Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome (1999) *Bubblestand/Ripped Pants (1999) *Jellyfishing/Plankton! (1999) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School (1999) *Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple (1999) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles (1999) *Hall Moniter/Jellyfish Jam (1999) *Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots (1999) *Nature Pants/Opposite Day (1999) *Musclebob Buffpants/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (1999) *Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary (1999) *SB-129/Karate Choppers (1999) *Sleepy Time/Suds (2000) *Valentine's Day/The Paper (2000) *Arrgh/Rock Bottom (2000) *Texas/Walking Small (2000) *Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula (2000) *Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (2000) *Something Smells/Bossy Boots (2000) *Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off (2000) *Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy (2000) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III/Squirrel Jokes (2000) *Christmas Who (2000) *Dying for Pie/Imitation Krabs (2000) *Wormy/Patty Hype (2000) *Grandma's Kisses/Squidville (2000) *Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime (2000) *Survival of the Idiots/Dumped (2001) *No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (2001) More later. Amaya Craig's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Amaya Craig's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from All That! Kenan and Kel iCarly and Victorious: *Phil Moore/TLC (1994) *Da Brat (1994) *TLC (1995) *Immature (1995) *Craig Mack (1995) *Malcom-Jamal Warner/Brandy (1995) *Aaliyah (1995) *Coolio (1995) *Soul 4 Real (1995) *Changing Faces (1995) *Blackstreet (1995) *Zhane (1995) *Usher (1995) *A Few Good Men (1995) *Aftermath feat. Kel Mitchell (1995) *Naughty By Nature (1995) *Monica (1995) *Larrisa Oleynik/Da Brat (1995) *Malcom-Jamal Warner/Mokenstelf (1995) *Jon B. (1995) *The Twinz (1995) *Monteco (1995) *Soul 4 Real (1995) *Subway (1995) *Run DMC (1995) *Xscape (1996) *Diana King (1996) *Sinband/Coolio (1996) *Mark Curry/Deborah Cox (1996) *Immature (1996) *Pilot (1996) *The Tainting of the Screw (1996) *Doing Things the Hemingway (1996) *Terry Ellis (1996) *Faith Evans (1996) *Silk (1996) *Shai (1996) *Mental Ken-Epathy (1996) *IV Xample (1996) *Monifah (1996) *Duh Bone (1996) *Mo' Sweater Blues (1996) *Diamonds Are for Roger (1996) *The Cold War (1996) *In the Line of Kenan (1996) *Tia and Tamera Mowry/LL Cool J (1996) *Montell Jordan (1996) *Oliver Muirhead/Immature ft Smooth and Ed from Good Burger (1996) *Dru Mill (1996) *Dial O for Oops (1996) *Tyra Banks/Blackstreet (1996) *Merry Christmas Kenan (1996) *A Tribe Called Quest (1996) *702 (1996) *Tony! Toni! Tone! (1997) *Bagging Sagging Kel (1997) *Chris Farley/Mint Condition (1997) *Safe and Sorry (1997) *Twizzles Fizzles (1997) *112 (1997) *Sherman Hemsley/Nas (1997) *John Leguizamo/Mona Lisa (1997) *Ray J (1997) More later. Anthony Larry's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Note: This page isn't ready yet. Will Douglas' favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Note: This page isn't ready yet. Christian Dowell's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Christian Dowell's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Spongebob Squarepants: *Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome (1999) *Bubblestand/Ripped Pants (1999) *Jellyfishing/Plankton! (1999) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School (1999) *Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple (1999) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles (1999) *Hall Moniter/Jellyfish Jam (1999) *Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots (1999) *Nature Pants/Opposite Day (1999) *Culture Shock/F.U.N. (1999) *Musclebob Buffpants/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (1999) *The Chaperone/Employee of the Month (1999) *Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary (1999) More later. Sterling Redman's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Sterling Redman's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Dragon Ball Z Kai: *Prologue to Battle!: The Return of Son Goku (2010) *The Enemy is Goku's Brother: The Secret of the Mighty Saiyan (2010) *A Life-or-Death Battle!: Goku and Piccole's Ferocious Suicide Attack (2010) *Run in the Next World Son Goku!: The Million-Kilo-Long Serpentine Road (2010) *Wilderness Survival: A Moonlit Night Awakens Goku (2010) *The End of the Line is Reached!: Playful Trials of Kaiosama (2010) *The Battle With 10-Times Gravity!: Goku Your Training is a Race (2010) *Come Forth Shenlong!: The Saiyans Finally Arive on Earth (2010) More later.